Master!
by Sar-T
Summary: Master' is about 12 girls who r all used 2 living in nature, but r captured and r bought by 12 rich brothers. the girls now have 2 get used 2 living a new rich life. can they do it? ExK ZxD CxK BxS KxT RxW BxT RxH RxR MxN KxA & BxD. English names used.


**Master!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Captured! Meet The Girls!**

* * *

**Kaitlyn:**

Kaitlyn was running through the woods trying to escape from somebody or something.

Eventually she was knocked out with some kind of knockout gas and carried away.

When she awoke she was all alone in a cage next to eleven other empty cages.

Needless to say Kaitlyn felt alone and scared.

* * *

**Zoey:**

Zoey was just walking though the woods when she heard a noise behind her.

Once she turned around she stared at what she saw and then started to run away. But she didn't get very far for she was knocked out with knockout gas.

When she awoke she was alone in a cage, next to ten empty ones and one with a girl in another cage on the right of her.

Another thing she noticed was the outfits they had on. The girl next to her had on a hot pink shirt on, with a turquoise skirt and whit socks with matching sandals. She had on the same kind of outfit but her shirt was bubblegum pink and skirt was a ruby red color. The only thing that was the same was that her socks and sandals were also white.

* * *

**Corina:**

Corina was at her place dancing away until she saw something that caught her eyes.

When she finally saw what it was she started running away, but she didn't get very far.

When she awoke she was not happy to find she was in a cage and her clothes had been changed.

Like Kaitlyn and Zoey her outfit was also a shirt, skirt and white socks with white sandals. The colors to her outfit were dark blue skirt with a light blue shirt.

* * *

**Bridget:**

Bridget was just sitting in a meadow minding her own business when she saw smoke.

After she saw the smoke she heard a strange noise behind her. When she turned around she screamed and then her world went black.

When she woke up she saw eleven other cages, three of which, including hers were occupied; she didn't know what was going on.

Unlike the others her outfit was simply a short green dress that went just above her knees, but her sandals and socks were white.

* * *

**Kiki & Ruby:**

Kiki and Ruby were running around having a good time with not a care in the world.

The two were just having a good time when they bumped into something.

The two tried to get away, but like the others they didn't get far.

When Kiki and Ruby woke up they were upset that they weren't together, they were in separate cages; they hated the cages and wondered what was going on.

Their outfits like Bridget's were dresses that went down to above their knees with white sandals and socks.

Kiki's was a kind of goldish-yellow color and Ruby's was a kind of reddish-orange color.

* * *

**Renee:**

Renee was running through the woods dodging trees, branches and other objects in her way, trying to get away from what was chasing her.

She was almost out of the woods when suddenly; out the blue she was out cold.

When she woke up she, like Bridget, Kiki and Ruby was wearing a dress down to above her knees, white sandals and shoes. The difference was that her outfit was violet.

Also when she found out she was in a cage was pretty pissed and seeing others in cages really pissed her off.

* * *

**Bri:**

Bri was reading her fashion magazines when saw her favorite berries.

When she went to get them, a big machine-type thing showed up and sprayed some kind of knockout gas, knocking her out.

Once Bri awoke she, like Kaitlyn, Zoey and Corina was wearing a shirt with a skirt and white sandals with white socks. Her shirt was like a pastel pink, while her skirt was a pastel blue.

* * *

**Miley, Riley, Kiley & Bailey:**

Miley, Riley, Kiley and Bailey were doing what most sisters were doing at that age, fighting.

The four of them were too busy fighting that they didn't notice a machine-type thing come towards them until it was too late. The machine got them and took them away.

When the four of them awoke they were happy that they were in separate cages, but weren't happy that they were in cages.

The four of them are sister, but there's a name for them; they were all born on the same day. This is known as quadruplets.

Their outfits were all the same, but different colors. They were wearing short shirts and long skirts going to their ankles, but had slits going down the sides.

Bailey is older then Miley by five minutes, Riley by ten minutes and Kiley by fifteen minutes. Her outfit was black with white sandals and socks.

Miley is younger then Bailey by five minutes, older then Riley by five and Kiley by ten minutes. Her outfit was dark blue with white sandals and socks.

Riley is younger then Bailey by ten minutes, Miley by five and Kiley by ten minutes. Her outfit is maroon with white sandals and socks.

Kiley is younger then Bailey by fifteen minutes, Miley by ten and Riley by five minutes. Her outfit is dark pink with white sandals and socks.

* * *

Well what'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

next chapter will b 'bout the guys.

Write Soon, Sar T.


End file.
